inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryuusei Blade
Ryuusei Blade ( ブレード, Ryūsei Burēdo, lit. Meteor Blade) is a shoot hissatsu technique. Description ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *''"Kick the ball with the destructive speed of a meteor hurtling through space!"'' Users Info ''Inazuma Eleven'' The first time Hiroto used Ryuusei Blade was in episode 45 against Raimon and Fubuki blocked it, though by doing so; injured himself. Hiroto used it as well in the Inazuma Japan selection match, scoring a goal for his team. It was later used again in the match against Desert Lion, after Fubuki feinted a pass. The shoot resulted in a goal. Ryuusei Blade was later stopped by 真 Mugen no Kabe during the match against Neo Japan. In the first part of the match against Fire Dragon, it was stopped twice by Dai Bakuhatsu Harite, but later, Hiroto evolved it to V2, breaking through Dai Bakuhatsu Harite and scoring the second goal. Hiroto used it again during the match against Knights of Queen, but is was blocked by Freddy McQueen's Galatyn. It was used as well against The Kingdom but failed to score due to Falcão da Silva's Capoeira Snatch. Later, in the match against Little Gigant, he evolved the move into V3 but despite this, he failed to score due to Rococo's God Hand X. ''Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin'' Tatsuya used his Ryuusei Blade during the match between Inakuni Raimon and Eisei Gakuen. He succeeded in scoring the first goal for Eisei Gakuen as Umihara Norika, Inakuni Raimon's goalkeeper, wasn't able to stop the shoot. During the second half, Kira Hiroto passed the ball high in the air for Kiyama Tatsuya, and he used his Ryuusei Blade. It scored the tying 5-5 for Eisei Gakuen, as Norika couldn't save the shot. Movie In the movie, Hiroto used this hissatsu technique with Kidou's and Gouenji's Prime Legend to score the final goal by chain shooting their hissatsu breaking through Zagomel's High Voltage. In Inazuma Eleven Chou Jigen Dream Match, Gran used Ryuusei Blade which passed through Mochi Mochi Kinako Mochi but Endou Mamoru stopped it by punching it. Usage When the ball is thrown into the air, the user jumps while spinning, then kicks, carrying the ball full force, packing it with a purplish aura and sends it down in a stream of meteor-like fashion. Acquirement ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *Normal chest in Beneath Cliff of the Coal Mine (炭鉱の崖下) on Gurdon Gallery Ryuusei Blade GO game.JPG|Ryuusei Blade ∞ in the Galaxy game. Ryuusei Blade Ares game.jpg|Ryuusei Blade in the Ares game. Ryuusei Blade (Hiroto) in TCG.jpg|Ryuusei Blade in the TCG. Ryuusei Blade V2 TCG.jpg|Ryuusei Blade V2 in the TCG. IG-05-030.png|IG-05-030. Slideshow Anime Ryuusei Blade V3 IE 123 1.png Ryuusei Blade V3 IE 123 2.png Ryuusei Blade V3 IE 123 3.png Ryuusei Blade V3 IE 123 4.png Ryuusei Blade V3 IE 123 5.png Ryuusei Blade V3 IE 123 6.png Ryuusei Blade V3 IE 123 7.png Ryuusei Blade V3 IE 123 8.png Ryuusei Blade V3 IE 123 9.png Ryuusei Blade V3 IE 123 10.png ''Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin'' Ryuusei Blade Ares 1.png Ryuusei Blade Ares 2.png Ryuusei Blade Ares 3.png Ryuusei Blade Ares 4.png Ryuusei Blade Ares 5.png Ryuusei Blade Ares 6.png Ryuusei Blade Ares 7.png Ryuusei Blade Ares 8.png Ryuusei Blade Ares 9.png Ryuusei Blade Ares 10.png Ryuusei Blade Ares 11.png Video Original ''Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin'' Movie Inazuma Eleven Chou Jigen Dream Match Game ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' Trivia *The two times that Ryuusei Blade evolved in the anime were during a final. Category:Fire hissatsu Category:Shoot blocks